


Linus' blanket

by beloniika



Series: Rewind [8]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beloniika/pseuds/beloniika
Summary: The heater is broken and the top bunk is always colder.Alternatively, 2jae did a LieV broadcast where they played Eric Benet’s “Cracks of my broken heart” and it motivated me to write





	

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> *mushu_I_LIVE.gif* i already had a sharing-the-bed scene planned but thanks to 2jae’s LieV i got some motivation :))) I really have no excuses, other than the muse being a bitch constantly on strike. It’s not very long but better than nothing (I might add to it in the future, like i already did with another chapter).
> 
> ldek why or how did this end up being kinda angsty tbh, steering away from my initial idea and clashing with the adorableness that was the broadcast :/ For reference (and to recap bc the timeline is all over the place) JB is about halfway done with his last college year and slowly coming to terms with his crush for his roommate, while Youngjae doesn’t reciprocate the feelings (yet...or does he?).
> 
> Note: idr if i mentioned it already but the college system of this fic is all whack--a mix of Korean, American and wherever the hell--so semesters,breaks and exam seasons might not be the ones you're used to.

It’s day number two the unit has to do without a functioning heater. Rage is all that manages to keep Jaebum warm in this exceptionally freezing February night that sees him already under the covers and clad in his heaviest hoodie and track pants, while his fingers are about to fall off from texting his complaints and reminders to the negligent RA.

The howling of the wind outside isn’t the only lullaby to Jaebum’s attempt at falling asleep: in the top bunk, Youngjae has been chattering his teeth non-stop for the past ten minutes, much to the irritation of his roommate as well as concern for the younger’s teeth.

“ _ Fuck’s sake… _ ” Jaebum mutters, glancing up at the upper bed. He locks his phone, resigned to not receiving any answer from that damned Kim guy, and raps against the wooden bedframe before speaking up.

“Youngjae, are you sure you’re covered enough over there? If I didn’t know better I’d think you left a wind-up denture on your bed.”

“Y-yes, hyung-g, I’m f-f-fine,” the sophomore stutters, sounding anything but.

Another minute passes in virtually complete silence. Jaebum has his arms crossed behind his head and is staring at the bed frame overhead, trying to muster the courage to invite Youngjae to sleep with--  _ NEXT TO _ him, because the pitiful noises have him almost convinced the poor boy is about to die from hypothermia.

“ Youngjae .” Too quiet. Jaebum clears his throat. “Youngjae, it’s seriously freezing today and even more so up there. I wouldn’t object to sharing my covers with you--”

Jaebum doesn’t have the chance to finish his sentence. One moment Youngjae is the human embodiment of castanets, the next he’s pushing his many covers on the floor to jump comfortably on; he then throws them on Jaebum’s bed and bolts eagerly under the senior’s blankets, where he exhales a shuddering breath of relief at the already toastier location.

“Thank you, hyung,” Youngjae hums contentedly underneath the cover pulled up to his nose. As a desperate measure to warm his feet up, because two pairs of socks apparently aren’t enough, the boy rubs them feverishly on the mattress, making the bed shake a little; an unattractive gigglesnort escapes Jaebum’s nose, that causes Youngjae to laugh sunnily at him and apologize with mirth as he promptly stops to allow the senior to arrange the layers of covers that will constitute their cocoon. 

Jaebum mechanically tucks Youngjae into bed, only to halt when he realizes what he’s doing. His eyes flit immediately to Youngjae’s, who’s looking at him with a faint blush partially hidden by a quilt and his pulled up hoodie.

“Uhm...Yeah, g’night.”

Jaebum hurriedly burrows under the covers and faces wide eyed the bare wall, the thumping of his heart replacing Youngjae’s chatter as background noise of this cold, cold, warm night.

“...Good night, hyung,” Youngjae replies in a small voice, sounding mostly confused but with a smidge of sadness in his tone as he, too, turns to face the opposite side.

The senior exhales slowly and closes his eyes to calm his rapid heartbeat. It isn’t until he hears Youngjae’s breath evening out, bordering on snoring, that he dares to turn, quietly fighting with the heavy layers of covers and moving with care not to disrupt his roommate’s sleep. 

One more reason for Jaebum to curse this biting weather and the RA’s lazy ass is that he can’t see the moles on Youngjae’s nape, hidden beneath his yellow hoodie, but that doesn’t stop him from reaching out with tentative fingers to touch more or less where he remembers the spots being placed. He has almost grazed the cotton of the garment when Jaebum forcibly stops himself from going further, and lets his hand fall in the small space between their bodies; he doesn’t try to turn around, however, both to avoid waking Youngjae up and to look somewhat nonchalant about sharing the bed, despite the awkward note he ended their night with.

He dreams of open mouthed laughs and pretty beauty marks.

  
  


Jaebum doesn’t freak out when he wakes up to a tuft of hair tickling his nose and a warm body curled up against him, breath fanning delicately on his throat. He isn’t hangover after a party, he has full recollection of how he ended up sharing a bed with his roommate. He also has  _ almost  _ unlocked the achievement of coming to terms with his crush for the boy in front of him, having spent most of the night mulling over his behavior around Youngjae and the more or less subtle reactions he has displayed whenever the younger was involved.

It’s incredible how a night of sleep made Jaebum start to change: he doesn’t hesitate, this time, to run his hand through Youngjae’s half covered bed hair, and leans his head back to have a better view of the mole under Youngjae’s eye. He’s about to touch it when the younger boy’s eyelashes start to flutter, and before long Youngjae is gazing up at Jaebum, shooting him a sleepy smile and a groggy  _ g’mornin’  _ before mindlessly cuddling closer.

Jaebum’s heart speeds up, all resolves to leave last night’s awkwardness behind themselves almost going out of the window, but he forces himself to behave as usual, hence the playfully rough noogie that wakes Youngjae up whether he likes it or not. 

“ _ Hyuuuung…! _ ”

Jaebum acknowledges his roommate’s whines with a chuckle. Once he has climbed over the hurdle that is Youngjae’s stirring form and earning the right to use the bathroom first, he splashes cold water on his face and stares at his reflection in the mirror.

It’s fine. Everything is fine. It will be fine.


End file.
